


Roommates

by sehokiss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehokiss/pseuds/sehokiss
Summary: Junmyeon the valiant gryffindor falls in love with the smart, outwitted, popular slytherin“ Oh Sehun ”.





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Note: 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters, they belong to JK Rowling's original work Harry Potter.
> 
> Only the lead characters have been changed, rest are all the same characters who belong to Harry Potter Original cast.

Junmyeon the gryffindor fell in love with the smart, outwitted, popular slytherin “ Oh Sehun ”.

In which sehun's wand goes missing and he is ready to hex the person who stole it from him.


End file.
